Grayling Pack
Formation The Grayling Pack was formed in 1995, by a group of three females from the Codine Pack, Outside of Yellowstone, and a brother pair of males from a wild pack. The females were: Yrsa, Ahrva, and Magpie. The males were: Podan and Blaze. Yrsa, Arhva and Magpie had left from their pack after it became infected with a lethal disease. The males dispersed from their pack to find mates. Grayling Pack The group of wolves formed into a small pack and did fairly well and were able to keep healthy and produce a good amount of pups each year. In the winter of 1995 Yrsa and Ahrva mated with the two males while Magpie remained the odd one out and acted almost as the omega. Yrsa and Ahrva seemed to keep a steady relationship-- even though they were unrelated-- they almost acted as if a sister pair up until Blaze showed dominance over Podan. Yrsa and Ahrva got into a deadly violent fight where they were trying to kill each other, eventually they settled down and after a long amount of bickering, snarling, and nipping Ahrva came out as the slightly more dominant female and posed as the alpha female next to Blaze. Once the dominance issue was resolved between the females they settled down and got back to having their old relationship yet tension was always between them. In Spring of 1996 Yrsa and Ahrva gave birth to a mixed litter of Paxton, Neo, Razor, Diamond, Hope, Flame, GM001, GM002, and GF003. Only three of the eight pups died in that time span. Female named Faith joined and took the position of babysitter. One day while the pack was out hunting there was a cougar Mountain Lion attack on the den, Neo and Flame were unable to survive and Hope suffered from injuries but managed to survive. The following year in January only Ahrva and Blaze mated, later on Ahrva gave birth to Blossom, Lego, and Brownie. Brownie didn't make it to adult hood but the other two did. In late September Magpie passed away from old age. The pack experienced rovers as mating season approached in late November and December and Faith got persuaded by one of the roving males and mated. Ahrva and Blaze mated again in January 1998. Ahrva gave birth to a litter of three: Toyota, Oak, and Buck, Faith to only two: Sun, Moon and Star. Female Luna Joined. Ahrva felt her pups were in danger and killed Star, Buck later was Predated. Oriole died from disease. Blaze was last seen and Podan took over male dominance next to Ahrva. They mated in February 1999 and produced five pups im May: Ocean, Mitus, Skythese, GM016, GF017. Only Ocean, Mitus, and Skythese survived. Yrsa passed away from old age and Ahrva also did a few months forwarding. Female Faith took dominance next to Podan. They mated in winter and produced only Spruce and Sky, who both survived. Podan Passed Away from an injury to the head from falling off a ledge from a cliff. Razor took male dominance next to Faith briefly before Sun dominated over her mother Faith and evicted her. In 2001 Sun and Razor mated and produced: Shorty, Hazel, and Rocket. All Survived. In Mating season of 2002, Flame, Mitus, and Skythese left roving, They were gone for quite some time. Sun and Razor mated again. When the three roving males returned there and infected with the disease of Rabies. The Disease spread vastly and only a couple members of the pack made it out. Before the last litter of pups was born, Sun was infected with rabies and gave birth to a litter of dead pups. The Grayling Pack soon perished after that incident. All Known Members Ahrva Yrsa Magpie Podan Blaze Paxton Faith Neo Razor Flame Hope Diamond Blossom lego Brownie Toyota Oak Buck Luna Sun Moon Star Ocean Mitus Skythese Spruce Sky Shorty Hazel Rocket Category:Grayling Pack Category:Lost Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs